


Taxi Cab

by indigonightmare



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Based off of Suicide Club, Based off of Taxi Cab, Contains sex and violence, Inspired by Forest Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 19:02:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigonightmare/pseuds/indigonightmare
Summary: All I ever wanted was death, until I met the beautiful boy with red hair and a smile that could light up a room.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first work so please tell me what you think

I took a deep breath as I entered the room. The same intoxicating scent as always filled my head. "Welcome back Mr. Joseph" the President smiled warmly. The smile didn't quite touch his eyes. I managed a weak smile back. I walked over to the bar and bought a bottle of white wine. Of course I wasn't going to drink a whole bottle myself but you have to pay for a whole bottle and then everyone shares it. Tonight there were only about 10 people so far. I smiled to myself, this increased my odds of being the lucky one to kiss life goodbye tonight. I've been a member of The Suicide Club for almost a month now and still haven't had any luck. I hoped that the President would deal me the lucky ace of spades. I suppose at least I have never been so unfortunate as to receive the ace of clubs. I shuddered internally. I looked up from my drink as a murmur rippled through the room. A new young man entered the room. He had red hair and black makeup around his eyes that made him look like a violent panda. I immediately took a liking to him. I got up and walked over to him proffering my hand. "Hi I'm Tyler" I said as we shook. "I'm Josh" he responded with a little side grin. I grinned back  
"Welcome to The Suicide Club!"  
"How exactly does this work anyways?   
"Take a seat, can I get you a drink?"  
"Sure."  
I passed the bartender my credit card and he swiped it before handing me two beers. I sat across the table from Josh and handed him a beer. "Thanks" he said quietly. The conversation around the room had returned to normal. "The Suicide Club is a place for people that wish for death but do not want to kill themselves. Each night the President deals out a deck of 52 cards and there are two special cards; the ace of spades which is the lucky one. Whoever receives the ace of spades gets to die that night." Josh nodded along in understanding. However, the other card is the ace of clubs and" I paused "Whoever receives the ace of clubs has to kill whoever received the ace of spades." Josh did a double take in shock. "Tha-that's terrible!" He stuttered. "Yes but as is the way with the world."   
Just then the President opened the doors to the game room. "Come on," I pulled Josh's arm. "It's time to play." We entered the room and sat about the table. My hand tingled with electricity from where I had touched Josh. I flexed it as the President began to deal out the cards. He went around until all of the cards were gone and we flipped them over. “No luck.” I said curtly trying to mask my disappointment. “Me neither.” Said Josh looking rather relieved. Across the table Jorden Manthus was smiling easily while Sarah Duobonly was deathly pale. “So” Josh began “How do they cover up the murders?”  
“Easy, you ever read the newspaper?”  
“Yeah”  
“A lot of those accidents like the one a few years ago where old man Marthus fell and cracked his head for example are actually Suicide Club members.”  
“Wow” Josh’s face was a mask of shock. The club was coming to an end for the evening. “Would you ever want to grab a cup of coffee with me?” Josh inquired. “In July?” I asked. Josh flushed a deep pink accenting his eyes which I noticed were a lovely dark brown. “I mean-I uh…” I laughed cutting him off “I would love to.” He grinned and we exchanged phone numbers. “Text me later” I said with a wink causing him to flush again. That night I dreamed of Josh. I dreamed of holding hands and kissing quietly while listening to a fantastic orchestra with instruments made of fish. The other weird part was it was snowing coffee. We stuck our tongues out and caught soft delicious warm coffeeflakes on our tongues. When I woke up I checked my phone.

Joshua: Hey, you want to get coffee in an hour?

I glanced at my clock it was 7:10. Why not?

Tyler: It’s a date;)

I hummed dropping my phone on my bed and heading to the shower. I thought about Josh as the soap traveled down my body. I’ve never been specifically gay. I would really classify myself as bi but there was no denying the twitch in my cock when I pictured Josh with his easy grin. I shut the water off and hopped out wrapping my towel around myself. My mirror was fogged up blurring my face. I finished drying off and padded into my room. I yanked on a cleanish pair of jeans and a t-shirt that didn’t look too much like I’d slept in it. I stuffed my feet in my shoes glancing at my phone.

Joshua: Where are we going?

Tyler: The Starbucks on Main Street good?

Joshua: Yep

I grabbed my wallet and keys then left locking the door behind me. I jogged down the seven flights of stairs from my apartment to the entrance and strolled out to the member parking lot. I hopped into my car and quickly turned it on and pulled out of the lot. I rolled the windows down. It was hot already this morning but I’ve always hated air conditioner. I pulled up and parked as close to the Starbucks as possible which in a busy city like Columbus was a block away. I really should have just taken a taxi, it would have been faster. I walked quickly towards the Starbucks as a beat up old taxi cab pulled into a parking space where someone had just pulled out. The city never uses tax money for anything nice like better schools, filling in potholes or keeping very clean. Honestly, I’m not sure where the tax money goes at all. The taxi cab turned off and the driver’s door opened and shut quick between cars and a red haired young man jogged up onto the sidewalk. I gaped “Josh?” He smiled “Hey Tyler”  
“You drive a taxi cab?”  
“Yeah but I own it. The city was selling it to by newer ones and I needed a car soooo”  
I grinned “Nice”  
“Yeah” he said as we walked in and got in line. It was a relatively short line and soon it was our turn to order. “I’ll have the Caffè Misto and could I get the Chocolate Chunk Muffin?”   
“I’ll have the same” Josh said quickly. I looked down at him out of the corner of my eye. I was taller than him albeit, not by much. “That will be $8.40” said the bored teen working the register. I handed him a ten. “Keep the change” I said heading to take a seat trailing behind Josh who had already gone to sit. “So, tell me about yourself” I said examining his face carefully. He wasn’t wearing any makeup today. “Well,” he began “my name is Joshua Dun, I’m five five, I like to dye my hair and sometimes wear makeup, I play the drums and I like you.”   
“As a person or are you crushing on me?”  
He blushed “I-I mean like um, you seem like a very uh, nice likable person so there's that but then um, I also think you’re kinda hot.”  
I laughed “Well Josh, I think you’re ‘kinda hot’ too.”  
He visibly relaxed. “Ok, your turn.”  
“My name is Tyler Joseph, I’m five nine, I like your hair, I play basketball, I play piano, guitar, ukelele, make sound tracks on my laptop and pretend to sing but it’s more like me screaming at the top of my lungs to the distress of my neighbors.”  
“I play basketball too”  
“Neat, how old are you?”  
“28. You?”  
“Same!”  
“That’s awesome.”  
I smiled and he smiled in return as a waiter brought our food and drinks to the table. “You know” he began “I cause my neighbors distress too with my 3 a.m. drum sessions usually in my underwear.”  
“Sounds fun” I sipped my coffee enjoying the feeling of caffeine rushing through my veins and the sweet aftertaste. Josh took a bite of his muffin then said “Would you ever like to cause our neighbors distress together?” Although with his mouth full it sounded more like “Woob oo eber ike oo cause our neyours istress oogeter?” I smiled “Isn’t there anything else you would like to be doing at three in the morning?” He flushed a deep pink choking on his coffee. “I-uh I mean we don’t have to play in the morning…” he trailed off. I laughed “mmm, I think we should consider dating before sex.” He nodded in agreement. “Are you interested in dating me?” He asked.  
“I paid for breakfast didn’t I?”  
“So, does this count as a date then?”  
“Well it either is or it isn’t.”  
“Yeah it couldn’t be both or anything.”  
He leaned across the table “I think yes” he whispered.  
We finished our breakfasts and headed out. We exchanged addresses quickly before heading in our separate directions. I smiled quietly to myself thinking happily about Josh.

 

The next few months were the best of my life. I was riding on a cloud of bliss. Josh was perfect in everyway. My boss noticed the difference in my attitude “Love is amazing isn’t it?” he asked one day. I just smiled warmly at him instead of telling to fuck off. We still attended Suicide Club once or twice a week. We lived together in my apartment because it was bigger than his had been. He sold his and to balance out I sold my car so that we shared his taxi cab. Tonight was our three month anniversary since we had made it official. I stopped by the Taco Bell on my way home from work ordering us both chalupas. Maybe not everyone’s idea of romantic but it was for us. When I got home Josh was already there wearing just his jeans. “Hey sexy” he winked when I walked in standing up and walking towards me. “Watcha got?”  
“Dinner” I set the bags on the table by the front door and lock ed the door before tilting my head down to kiss him. “Mmm, you know I really like Taco Bell” he began whispering as he slowly unbuttoned my shirt kissing me slowly. “But I was planning on eating something else tonight he said rubbing my crotch. I moaned softly into his pink hair. “Sounds like a meal” I murmured back. I picked him up hooking his legs around my hips and we kissed passionately heading towards our bedroom. We spun down toward the bed like a falling star our legs intertwining as he deepened our kisses pushing his tongue into my mouth. I responded by biting his lip and pulling it back a little before releasing it. My hands moved over his smooth chest and down to the button on his jeans. I quickly undid the and he kicked them and his boxers off as he fumbled with the button on mine. I eased out of them losing my boxers too. I pressed my body closer to his. He was always so warm. Like fire that felt good. He pumped my dick slowly in his hand I returned the favour holding his in my hand and rubbing slowly up and down the shaft. We were both moaning hard into each other’s mouths. He broke off and kissed slowly down my chest. Then, he gently kissed the tip of my dick. A light butterfly kiss that drove me nuts. He blew a little air on my slit which was already pumping precum. I was practically ready to explode when he finally took my dick in his mouth. I moaned as he pumped his mouth up and down my dick. “Mmmm, Joshua Dun I love you so much.” He pulled of me for a second and said “I love you too” before resuming. I ran my fingers through his angel soft hair. “Go deep” I murmured when I was close to coming. I released when I felt the back of his throat smash against my tip. He swallowed quickly and gently sucked to try and work out anymore. I pulled out and bent down and kissed him. Then I dropped to his crotch to return the favour. “Mmmm. Yeah. Fuck yeah” he whispered while I worked his shaft with my lips. I pressed my tongue hard against his tip. “Mmm fuck, you’re so good Tyler.” I smiled as best I could with his dick down my throat. “Go deep” he whispered soon. I took as much of his dick as I could before I choked. He jerked slightly when he came and his sweet-salty cum washed over my tongue. I pulled off when he finished. “I think our chalupas are cold now” I whispered into his hair. He snorted “That’s what you’re thinking about?”  
“Yes, I want to suck off a chalupa.”  
“The chalupa is giving you the cold shoulder.”  
“Then it’s a good thing we have a microwave.”  
I licked his neck causing him to moan. He pulled me closer and we kissed fiercely. He grabbed my dick and started pumping it with his hand. I kissed his nipples biting them. “Oh” he moaned. My dick was at its full length again. He licked my fingers and then I gently pushed them one by one into his hole. He bucked his hips crashing against mine moaning. “Flip over” I whispered removing my fingers. He flipped over and got into position. I lined up behind him and gently pushed in. I slowly sped up as he loosened up. He began to grind against me in rhythm to my thrusts. He reached down and began to pump himself in time as well. Eventually I was ready to cum. “Where do you want it?” I asked him. “Mmmmm, stay in place.” I stilled and released, he released at the same time and sticky cum coated his stomach and the bed. My dick gave a final twitch and then I pulled out. I flipped him over and licked his cum off his stomach. Then I snuggled up with him kissing him gently on the lips. “I love you” I whispered. “I love you too” he whispered back snuggling closer. I buried my face in his soft hair and wrapped my arms around him. We slowly drifted off like that.

A week later I was at work when my phone buzzed. I looked around quick to make sure no one could see my screen because sometimes Josh sexts me at work. No one was within eye shot so I glanced down.

Jishwa: SC tonight?

I typed a quick response

Tyjo: Yeah if you want

Jishwa: K, then yeah

Tyjo: Pick you up?

Jishwa: Yeah

I fiddled on my computer for the rest of the day. I hopped up and left quickly when the day was finally up. I rushed out, jumped into Josh’s taxi cab and drove by his work place to pick him up. We drove there in silence just enjoying each other’s presence. I’m not really sure why we still go. We’re both relatively happy so it doesn’t make much sense but we attend anyways. I pull up and park. We climb out and head in walking hand in hand. I used to never understand why people held hands like that. It seemed impractical but now I know that it’s because when you’re in love the person you love is your universe and you want to be as close as possible. You want to be physically tethered to them. It’s wonderful. We walk in and take seats in the back. I trace his veins with a finger. “Do you want to play pool?” I ask quietly. “Not really, I’d rather have a sword fight with the pool sticks” he responds. I laugh “Society frowns on that.”  
“Fuck society”  
“You’re going to get us kicked out if you do that”  
“Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnne” He rolls his eyes dramatically. We sit and talk as the room fills up. There's a large turnout tonight. It looks about like 40. I open my mouth to ask Josh if he thought yellow would look good in his hair when the president called us back. We followed the crowd into the room and sat next to each other. The president shuffled the cards and dealt them out. I flipped mine over and felt my mouth go dry. It was the ace of clubs. Shit, I’m supposed to kill somebody? I look over at Josh who is deathly pale and frozen in place. “Josh wha-” I stop abruptly when he shoves his card in front of me. The ace of spades. Josh. I have to kill Josh. Josh who is my whole world. Who means everything to me. Josh. “No” I whisper. “No. No no no no no no NO!!” I scream. Everyone in the room turns to look at me but all their faces are blurred. “NO NO NO NO NO!!” I scream as their blurry faces aproach me. I’ve got all this ringing in my ears and all these blurred faces want my to kill Josh. I scream and lunge forward grabbing the first one I can and snapping it’s neck. I quickly work my way around the room delivering a similar treatment to all of them as the run about chaotically. I keep screaming trying to block out the ringing and then suddenly everything freezes as Josh grabs my shoulders. “Tyler, come back.” he demands. My vision clears and I look about me and see the room of mangled bodies I look at my hands which are covered in blood. “I-I-I” I stutter. Then I feel a pinch in my arm and everything goes black. I came to in the back of Josh’s taxi cab. I tried to call his name but my tongue was made of cement. I struggled to stay awake as the car drove quietly towards wherever. The last thing I see before I lose to the dark again is my dream box. Driving once again but this time there were three men and then I heard one of them say, "I know the night will turn to gray, I know the stars will start to fade when all the darkness fades away. But we had to steal him from his fate so he could see another day." It sounded like Josh. I moaned my head throbbed as I struggled into a sitting position. I blinked shaking my head to clear my vision. The three men were up front, all I saw were backs of heads. Yellow hair, black hair and blonde hair. I asked, "Am I alive and well or am I dreaming dead?" Black hair turned around and said "We're driving toward the morning, son where all your blood is washed away and all you did will be undone." That’s when I remembered what had happened. “Josh!” I exclaimed. He unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed into the back seat with me. “Hey, shh. It’s okay.” He said. “I didn’t mean to” I blubbered “I just wanted you to be safe.”   
“It’s okay it’s okay.”  
“But now everyone is going to know I killed them and and then we’ll go to jail. They’ll put us in with all the other crazy suicidal head cases and and-”  
“Don’t be afraid” He pulled me onto his lap. The sun was rising painting the hills in the horizon silver and gold. “We’re going home” he whispered as a bright beautiful light filled the car. Josh had beautiful white wings that brushed me as I snuggled closer. “Home, that sounds nice” I smiled as I drifted off in Josh’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please give me feedback. If you like it maybe I will write another.  
> ~Stay alive|-/


End file.
